


Broken Ice

by itsonlyapapermoon



Series: Ice Breakers [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Otabek's poker face, Their son is growing up, Yuri plays a game with his friend, yuri and his friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlyapapermoon/pseuds/itsonlyapapermoon
Summary: Uno wasn't really meant to be played for two, but they make it work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO. I realize how Breaking the Ice didn't have an Otabek in it. And now that Yuratchka found a friend, he might as well introduce him to his favorite game. He's probably so excited to play with him, too.
> 
> MY SON IS SO GROWN UP

Yuri looks up from his brightly colored hand-- each card with a huge number occupying majority of the card's face.

"Yellow, four."

Otabek's poker face is a force to be reckoned with. It was their third game, and the score was looking a lot like Yuri was going easy on Otabek. This of course, was not the case; Otabek was just too good an Uno player.

He draws one of his three cards. He sets it on top of their pile, "Four, green."

The sudden shift in color was well within Yuri's predictions. With his two remaining cards, Yuri knew there was only one way to end it.

He slams his wild card on the metal bench with a passion. "Blue! Uno!" He screams, not letting Otabek even so much as a sniffle. He wasn't letting him win this time.

" _I am sorry my friend_ ," Yuri thinks. " _But I must do this_."

If Otabek is surprised, he does not show it. Unfazed, he lifts his counter attack. Yuri's eyes glint dangerously.

" _Here it comes._ "

Yuri Katsuki would later whisper to Viktor how Yuri looked like a cat readying to pounce on his cat friend.

Otabek drops a bright blue card with two arrows entwining with each other printed neatly on the front.

"Uno." Simultaneously, he drops his final card.

"Blue, nine."

* * *

 

The skater's lunch break just ended and the steady stream of people trickle onto the rink. Viktor notices Otabek without a familiar blonde skating beside him-- a rare sight which almost comes as a shock to the skaters. He points this out to Yuri.

"Hey Otabek! Where'd Yuri go?" Yuri skates up to him, worried that the boy might be missing.

The stoic skater only points to a lonely corner of the rink. A hooded figure squatting on the ice, his back turned. It was unmistakably Yuri Plisetsky.

"Oh, I found him!" Viktor exclaims. "Is he digging up the ice in the corner?"

Yuri turns to Otabek, "What happened?"

The boy replies plainly, "The score was 4-0."

This wasn't what Yuri expected when he taught Otabek how to play Uno.

 


End file.
